percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Son of Artemis
This is Hunter McReily's story. All of it except the prologue are in Hunter's POV Prologue One spring day Artemis, goddess of the hunt and moon, was in Boston, Massachusetts, checking up on the Mortals who lived there, when she saw a man. He had beautiful sandy blonde hair, a good tan and great blue eyes. This was Peter McReily. She fell in love with him. He could see through the mist and knew it was Artemis. They created a blood bond, making a child they named Hunter. He had the same fair skin and straight hair of brown like his mother, but had the sapphire eyes of his father. And''' this'....is his story. Chapter 1: A bull-man tries to kill me. Hi. I'm Hunter McReily, and I am a demigod. Think I'm crazy, or that this is a fantasy book? Read on. However, if you feel something stirring in theese pages, feel a connection to me, click out of this story' IMMEDEATLEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Go back to whatever fandom you were reading and FIND A SATYR!!!!!!!!! Anyway, here's my story. I was walking back to my dorm when Ian Herrington, the local bully, stopped me. "Give me your meat, Poser." he said. "No thanks." I said, calmly. "Dude. I said. Give. ME. YOUR! '''MEEEEEEEAAAAAT!!!!" He grew taller and more muscular on each word, until finally he was 8 feet tall and buff as the Hulk. He grew red fur and horns. "Oh....no...." I said, in awe. This...this....''thing ''was going to kill me! Fear torrented through me. "No...no...NO!!!" I shouted. Okay, so I was having a full blown panic attack. Well, a bull-man was trying to kill me. Then a girl with bright red hair and hazel eyes came running up, holding a bronze dagger. Riley Ramirez, a girl in my Math class. She jumped on top of the bull-thing...the Minotaur, I remember it's name is...and it shook her off, but not before she slashed his horn off. It howled. I picked up the horn. There was no way I could clear the 200 yards before he did, so I tried something. I threw the horn like a dagger. It hit the Minotaur right in the chest. Right in the heart. He disisntigrated. "Wow...nice shot." Riley said, standing. "Yeah." I agreed. "So...yeah. The Greek gods and monsters are real, as you just saw." I nodded. "And they have kids, with mortals. Like you. Like my parents." I kind of doubted I was a demigod. I have dyslexia, ADHD, and have to wear contacts to see 3 inches in front of me. "All demigods have Dyslexia and ADHD." Riley explained "ADHD is your enhanced battlefield reflexes, and Dyslexia is because your hardwired for Ancient Greek." "Oh." I said. "We have to take you to a camp. It's not far from here. It's on Nantucket." she said. We went back to my house. Riley told my dad everything and then we drove off to a ferry. We took one to Nantucket and found the Camp easily. My dad gave me a small cube of metal and a pen. "What are these for?" I asked. "Just click the pen and unfold the cube if you're ever in danger." my dad said, driving away. I clicked the pen. It became a quiver of arrows that launched onto my back. The cube unfolded into a bow. "Sweet." I had always been good at archery, but this was the bomb! We went down the hill. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, Eastern branch." Riley said, gesturing towards my paradise. Chapter 2: The most wicked Camp EVER!!!!!!!!! I was shown around camp by Riley. She showed me the Cabins (one for each major Olympian god) and then the minor god cabins (2 minor gods for each cabin.) Then she said "Now. It's time to meet the Head Counsellor." We walked towards a 4-story red house with gold letters spelling ανατολικό κλάδο. I walked in and saw a woman with light skin, long curled black hair and calculating blue eyes. "Hello." she said "I am Chara Daskalos. Head Counsellor for the Eastern Branch. Welcome. Riley, this is the boy I sent you to find?" "Yes." Riley said. "Good. Good." Chara said. A girl came downstairs. She had the same fair skin and blue eyes as Chara, but her black hair was straight. "Mom, a guy in the infirmary started vomiti-Oh, HI!" she said. "I'm Alexis Daskalos, but you can call me Lexi." she said. "Hunter McReily." I said, holding out my hand. She shook it. "Mom, a guy in the infirmary started puking up blood." Lexi said to Chara. "Oh. That's not good." Chara said, running upstairs. "So...unclaimed?" Lexi asked. "Huh?" I said. "Do you know who your godly parent is." Lexi asked, slowly. "No." I said just as slowly. "Okay." Lexi said at normal speed. "Are you 13?" she then asked. "No. Will be tomorrow." I said. "Okay. Cool. Mom says all of the gods have to claim their kids by age 13. No ifs, ands or buts about it." Lexi said. "Okay." I said. "Oh, my mom is the Head counsellor. Daughter of Hestia." "But Hestia swore never to remain a virgin! And to have kids..." I said, akwardly. "Yeah, Yeah. Well, gods can do what's called a Blood Bond." Lexi said. "Which is...?" I asked "When a god or goddess has true love with a mortal, he/she can fuse his/her ichor with some of the mortals blood. From this fusion, a baby is made. But no sex, no pregnancy. Just creation. Hestia tried it during ancient greek times. Made my mom." Lexi said. "But if your mom was born during ancient Greek times..." I said, curiosly. "She got a deal. She could never age or get sick as long as she could train heroes." Lexi said. "Oh." I said. "So, yeah. You'll either get claimed today or tommorrow." Lexi said. "Until then, you can stay in the Hermes cabin." Lexi said, gesturing to what looked like a normal cabin at a normal camp. I walked towards it. I walked inside and turned. A guy in his 20s, with curly brown hair, a good tan, an elfish face and icy blue eyes stood there. "Hi. I'm Trevor Bedulia. But everyone calls me Trent." he said. "Regular or unclaimed?" he asked. "Unclaimed." I said. "Bummer. Well, maybe you'll get claimed soon." Trent said. A girl with the same hair and eyes, around my age (13) walked up. "Trent...Why do we have to house every unclaimed demigod that come's here?" she asked. "Oh. This is my sister, Quinnley." Trent said. "That's QUINN!" Quinn shouted. "Everyone who share a cabin are half-siblings. But in rare cases, there are full siblings. Like me and Quinnley." Trent explained. "QUINN! QUIN-NAH! Q U I N N!" Quinn shouted. "Jeez. Sorry." Trent said. I looked around. Everyonehad the same icy blue eyes and elfish face. But different skin colors, hair colors and builds were there. I claimed a space on the floor. I propped down on it. "You might wanna get some rest." Trent said. That morning, I woke up and went outside. Everyone else was already up. I stretched and everyone gasped. "What?" I said. Then I looked up. Above my head, a bow notched with an arrow holding the moon floated. "Okay." I said. "I've been claimed. Big deal." Then Chara bowed. "Hail, child of a Blood Bond, son of the goddess of the moon, childbirth, the hunt and all newborn creatures. Hail Hunter McReily, son of Artemis."